


Bad, Bad Spider

by marmota_b



Category: African Diasporic Mythology, Australian Mythology, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse, Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment in a series of 3 sentence fics by multiple authors about kangaroos in Narnia and gods playing pranks on one another, as developed in rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon.</p><p>SPIDERS = BAD and what is up with that funky weather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad, Bad Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuanChunXian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chapter 1 -- Origins -- just what is a Kangaroo doing in Narnia?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947584) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



> Written in response to RuanChunXian's prompt ["Narnia kangarooverse/world of Rainbow Serpent, SPIDERS = BAD and what is up with that funky weather?"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4200419#cmt4200419) (because spiders aren't your friends in Australia).

"Ah, Sister Serpent, it was just a little joke," the Trickster-Spider said. "Anansi will fix this again."

And he climbed up on the tallest tree and weaved a thick stop to the hole in the sky, so wherever the spiders had been falling from, the rest of them stayed there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When one door closes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050718) by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake)
  * [The Unsubtle Art of Defenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950173) by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake)




End file.
